Nightgowns
by Billie1
Summary: The tail of the nightgowns What Monica was REALLY up to.


Title: Nightgowns

Author: Billie

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions.

Summary: The tail of the nightgowns What Monica was REALLY up to.

Dedication: Thanks to SA88 for giving me a great idea.. Hope this works just as well. :D

John's POV

It all started when Monica and I were working on a really hard case about murders that happened back in the early 1900's and the people were skinned alive. We had worked late on it, trying to come up with any good evidence on how to break it. Monica was beat, so I had told her to go to bed. I sit on her couch and look over the files and notes. Nothing is popping out at me.

I put a pillow on the couch and grabbed a blanket. I lay there trying to sleep, but this case is so out there I can't sleep. I just lay there thinking about it. I glance over at the clock and see it's around 2:30 in the morning. Great, I'm going to have a wonderful day tomorrow if I can't get any sleep. A few minutes later, I hear screaming coming from the bedroom where Monica is. I don't waste any time as I jump up and run down the hallway. I push open the door and see Monica sitting up in bed, all out of breath.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you screaming," I tell her. I can't get past how good she looks in her nightgown. I'm trying not to be a man and scare. "You okay?" I ask her.

She glances over at her clock and then back at me. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Almost like me!" She smiles. She's right after all, but she did at least sleep some.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," I tell her. I give her a small smile as I once again take in her amazing body and turn to leave the room.

"John….?"

I turn back to her. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying with me, dreams normally don't get to me, but this one is about our case and I know it's real."

I nod and push the door open more as I walk in. I watch as she moves over to make room for me. I climb into bed and lay there. As soon as I cover up, I feel her move towards me and put her head on my shoulder. I smile and put my arm around her. "Better?" I ask her, wanting to know.

"Mmmmhmmm," she says and I can't help but smile.

"Good." I close my eyes as I enjoy this, to which will probably be the only time we get to hold one another.

I'm woken up by the phone ringing. I moan as I reach over for it. I notice I hit something as I moved. I look over and see Monica laying there with her eyes still shut. I answer her phone. "Hello?" I say all groggy.

It's a month later and here I am staying at Monica's again. Have to love cases where I'm here too late and she doesn't want me to fall asleep while I'm driving home. I'm just finishing writing up the last of our notes when Monica walks back into the room. She's wearing her nightgown again and the robe she has on doesn't really cover all that much. I'm glad times like these I have a photographic memory.

"I'm going to head to bed. When you're done, just come on in," she says and leaves the room. My mouth is hanging open and I know I'm staring at her. Did she just say what I think she just said? Come on in? She wants me in there with her again? I finish up and do as I'm told.

As I get into bed again, I feel her move towards me and I put my arms around her. I could really get use to this.

Out of town cases are a little easier. She has nightmares and I hear her scream out and I rush to the door, only to find it open a little and I go over to the bed. "Monica, it's only a nightmare, I'm here now," I say and get into bed. It's then that she stops screaming and calms down. I smile at that all the time.

This stake out was different though. It lead to a shoot out and Monica got hit in the shoulder. We where able to get the bastard and I went with Monica to the hospital. The doctor kept me informed on what they were doing and that she was going to have surgery.

An hour later, she was waking up and I was sitting there holding her hand. "Hey, you," I said to her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How you feelin'?"

"Like I've been shot!" She says and looks at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't get to you sooner. We caught the guy though."

"GOOD!" She moved some and screamed. "OUCH! That freakin hurt!"

"Well, don't move then," I tease her.

Just then a doctor walks in. "Good to see you're up. Think you'd be ok to head home? As long as you have someone there with you."

"I'll be with her," I say as I look at the doctor.

Hours later, I have Monica in her bed. Her shoulder hurts too much so she's not able to wear a bra or night gown or even raise her arm to put anything on. I'm glad they gave us one of the robes from the hospital. "You want me to change that before you take a nap?"

She nods and I go and get what I need. I get scissors, tape, gauze, and peroxide. I return to her bedroom and she's sitting there leaning back against the headboard with the gowned off. My mouth drops as I'm seeing her topless. I take a deep breath and walk in and over to the bed.

"This may hurt some," I tell her as I carefully remove the bandage and clean it up. The doctor did a really good job. I make quick work on it and then redress it. "All done," I tell her and smile.

"Thank you, John."

"Anytime." I pick up the garbage and throw it away. "I'll be in the living room tonight if you need me." I don't want her to hit it in the middle of the night or me hit it and cause her pain.

She looks hurt but nods her head anyways. "Okay, good night," she says and covers up with the blanket.

I head out to the living room and go to sleep.

Hours later, I wake to screaming. I rush down the hallway and into her room, only to stub my toe on the table in the hallway. "SHIT!" I say and limp into the room. When I open the door I once again see her topless. I moan some and walk over to her. "Monica, it's only a nightmare," I begin to say to her as I brush her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, because your not in here to begin with!"

My mouth drops.

"Are you okay?" She asks with a look of worry on her face.

"Just stubbed my toe."

"I'm sorry," She moves over some. "Let me make it better." She pats the side of the bed.

I shake my head and climb in. I pull her to me and kiss her. "You're really trying to kill me, you know this right?" I rub my hand over her back and bit my lip.

"Not trying to…"

"You and those nightgowns…you look amazing and even better now."

"Well, I only wear them for you," she says with a big smile on her face.

"Well, thank you very much." I once again lean forward and kiss her. I'm glad it's all explained now. It was ALL for me! And now I have what I've wanted for years.

Monica, the love of my life!


End file.
